Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods for treating various conditions of a female patient in need thereof, the conditions being female sexual dysfunction and urinary incontinence, and more specifically to a programmable sexual stimulation device which transmits and receives data relating to the use and function of the device.
Description of the Related Art
The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM-IV-TR) identifies sexual dysfunctions as sexual desire disorders, sexual arousal disorders, orgasmic disorders, and sexual pain disorders (with or without being due to a medical condition).
Statistical estimates vary greatly, but it is thought that the overall prevalence of female orgasmic disorders may be up to 76% of all women (Berman et al., Curr Opin Urol. November 1999; 9(6):563-8).
Certain physical conditions which cause decreased blood supply which may interfere with or prevent a female from achieving clitoral tumescence and is impactful in controlling orgasmic ability. Several medical conditions, such as diabetes, atherosclerosis, and thyroid disorders, have been shown to negatively impact orgasmic ability (Bultrini et al., J Sex Med. November 2004; 1(3):337-40; Dorurk et al., Arch Androl. January-February 2005; 51(1):1-6). Additionally, many medications themselves also have the potential to inhibit orgasmic ability, such as some blood pressure medicines and anti-depressants (Okeahialam et al., J Natl Med Assoc. April 2006; 98(4):638-40; Harv Mens Health Watch. February 1999; 3(7):7-8; Story, J Sex Res. May 1974; 10(2):132-49).
Researchers have been cognizant of the observations that the above identified conditions and medicaments may result in decreased or hindered blood flow to the clitoral region of females, thus causing or, at a minimum, exacerbating such problems (Berman et al., Curr Opin Urol. November 1999; 9(6):563-8; Park et al., J Urol. September 2002; 168(3):1269-72).
The female sexual response cycle is divided into four phases: (1) excitement; (2) plateau; (3) orgasm; and (4) resolution. The device of the present invention is intended to focus specifically on the most difficult transition, namely from plateau to orgasm.
The clitoris is the most sensitive sexual body part. It is the only organ in the human body to have no other function than to provide pleasure. The clitoris is comprised of the external glans (head), protected by a hood, the shaft (continuing towards the pubic bone), and two “legs” (crura) that are internal and surround the vaginal opening in a V-shape. Typically, the general reference to the clitoris usually means the glans. The body of the clitoris refers to the internal portion.
During orgasm, the clitoris becomes engorged and enlarged from increased blood supply and then pulls under the hood of the clitoris prior to orgasm.
A variety of mechanical approaches have been developed to enhance sexual response, including vibrators and other types of massage-like movement devices and a suction device. One device described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,967,740 combines vibration, vacuum suction and oscillation to provide a combination of elements which are designed for treating female dysfunctions, such as sexual arousal disorders and female orgasmic disorders.
Women using devices such as that described in the '740 patent may also be working with a therapist or other healthcare professional in an effort to treat a particular disorder. Women may need to discuss the use of the device with the healthcare professional in order determine if the device is effectively treating the disorder and possibly change the settings on the device in order to improve the treatment. However, it may be difficult for women to describe their use of the device or relate changes in its operation to improvements in their sexual arousal.
Therefore, there is a current need for improving the ability of a patient and a healthcare professional to identify and understand the effectiveness of sexual stimulation devices in the treatment of female sexual disorders.